Chasin After You
by Flying Toe Shoes
Summary: The trials and tribulations of the Starlights from when they were chosen to after the battle with Galaxia based on one word prompts.
1. The Boots Were Made for Walking

**Disclaimer: **I'm baaaaack!! Thought you could get rid of me, ne? Well, this is the start of a brand new series of one shots!! YAY!! The title is "Chasin' After You", which is the Three Lights' main song from the Sailor Moon Musicals. I own nothing. Like usual.

**Prompt: **High Heels

* * *

Training to be a Starlight was a long and grueling process. For five years, those who had been sent to Kinmoku were to train and learn, and at the end of each year at the equinox, there would be a test to eliminate more and more girls. The first year's elimination process was a sit down test based on the rules and laws. The second year consisted of how well the trainee did under pressure. This was also the year that the base teams of three were formed, although it was not unheard of for the trainees to get sent to other groups to see chemistry between the girls. The third test dealt with survival, which awakened the different abilities in the trainees to be trained the following year. This was the first test that eliminated teams.

This was the fourth year elimination, perhaps the most critical, as the Princess' guard would be chosen the following year. This was the test that no amount of studying would help the trainees. It was the test on the strength of heart. Each of the remaining nine twelve year olds would be given a star yell, and they were to call out their henshin phrase. If the hopeful Starlight had what it took to be a senshi, she would transform. If not, she would remain in her civilian form and be sent home the following day. So needless to say, each of the nine hopefuls was nervous.

"Stop fidgeting." Shooting a glare to Seiya, Yaten turned her attention back to the training field, where a blue haired twelve year old had tried to henshin, only to remain as she was.

"What if I don'--"

"Seiya, would you shut up already and get up there?!" Yaten scowled at the younger girl as she hissed under her breath. Once the dark haired girl out, the empath let out a quiet sigh. She could only hope now.

"Fighter Star Power, Make UP!" While annoyed at Yaten, Seiya knew that her silver haired companion meant well, that didn't stop her nerves, though. But the minute the henshin phrase had been said, the self proclaimed leader of her group knew that there was nothing to fear. As the energies of her heart and powers wrapped around her, Fighter knew that the largest hurdle had been crossed. Now all she could do was stand to the side and watch as the others tested, hoping that Taiki and Yaten got through it. They were her team; it would be strange if her team were to change.

Taiki had been ready to admonish her short companion for how harsh had been, but a look to the empath made the tall one realize that it was Yaten's own nerves, on top of everyone else's, putting her on edge. Hearing her name called, the auburn haired girl took a breath, looking first to Yaten and then to Fighter. They were family; she knew that she should have nothing fear. Going to the field, Taiki kept her face calm even though she still had a small twinge of doubt in her heart.

"Maker Star Power, Make UP!" As she felt herself embraced by the energies and power, all of Taiki's doubts washed away, a warm calm filling her as Maker replaced her in the field.

Watching each girl go up, Yaten sighed to herself. This very well could be the last time that she saw the two who had managed to get through her barriers and become her friends. All she could do was hope as there was nothing else that could be done for this test. When her name was called, the silver haired girl got up and went to the field. The hope and worry from the others, especially Fighter and Maker, was tangible in the air, begging for Yaten to join them.

"Healer Star Power, Make UP!" Closing her eyes, the empath welcomed the feel of energy wrapping around her and protecting her. Opening her eyes, Healer just grinned to Fighter and Maker as she went over to join them as the Committee leader started to speak, saying congratulations to those who had passed, and farewell to those who had not.

Following the ceremony, the three were heading back to their rooms, Fighter talking animatedly about how they would now have to start training in their fukus, beyond what was expected if they wanted to be the ones chosen as Kakyuu's personal guard.

"That would be a given. We need to learn how to move in these outfits, especially the heels." Looking to Maker, Healer just scowled slightly at the taller girl.

"You don't need heels, you're already freakishly tall." Never one to turn down an opening, Fighter grinned to Healer.

"Yeah, but you definitely need help in the height department, eh, shrimp?"

"Don't think I won't stab you with these heels, Fighter!" Growling, Healer tackled the laughing girl to the ground, causing the two to wrestle while Maker shook her head. Some things would never change.

"You will never defeat me, pipsqueak!" Grinning as she flipped the empath over, Fighter stood up and offered Healer a hand, before draping her arms around her two friends.

"We got this far, we're going all the way. One more year, and we'll be the princess' personal guard. Protector's team has no idea what they're up against."


	2. Show Must Go On

**Disclaimer/Author's Note: ** Still own nothing. Sorry for the whole...not updating thing. Haven't had time to write, but with classes starting next week, I now time to write while I wait for the bus and in between classes. So yay. Anyway, two chapters today.

* * *

Three years as the Princess' guard, and things were at a calm. The greatest threat had been an uprising the year previous, something easily stilled. As such, the Starlights mostly did peace keeping within the main capital.

Seiya scowled impatiently. It was nearly time for the solstice celebration and Yaten still wasn't ready.

"Oi, shrimp, hurry up!" Hearing no response, Seiya knocked again, "What in the name of the stars is taking you so long?!"

Opening the door, a glare was sent towards her leader,

"Well, unlike you, I happen to _care_ about how I look."

When Yaten had opened the door, Seiya could only stare in shock. Sure she had seen the empath dressed up for the festivals, but for some reason she looked pretty, and these were _not _the type of thoughts a leader should have about one of her teammates. Realizing that Yaten was looking at her expectantly, Seiya had to come up with a likely response since she hadn't heard a word her short companion had said.

"Yeah, well…let's s just go." Weak? Very much so, but it would have to do. Before Yaten could question her, Seiya grasped the fey's hand and dragged her to the main hall, too distracted by her own thoughts to realize that Kakyuu and Taiki were putting themselves back together.

While annoyed that one of her few private moments with Kakyuu had been interrupted, Taiki couldn't help but quirk a brow at Yaten, smirking slightly. Even though the empath shook her head, the tallest of the Starlights could tell that something was going on between her friends, even if her leader didn't see it. _Well, it's about time…_

The hours passed and Yaten had remained on edge the entire time. This was different from other gatherings, something was wrong. She couldn't place it so no one listened and instead just said that it was the amount of people in the area. Having escaped for a bit, the empath was hiding at a fountain in the gardens, watching the stars worriedly.

"Something on your mind, pipsqueak?"

Hearing the familiar nickname, Yaten just shook her head some.

"Trying to place energies."

"Right, you're just being anti-social."

Rolling her eyes, Yaten looked to her leader.

"Perhaps I just don't like the people in there."

"Yaten, you don't like people in general."

"That's a lie! I like Ouhi and Taiki!"

"Oi, what about me?!" Smirking, Yaten eyed Seiya's form as she came up with a response to that.

"Mmm…well, sometimes I like you…" Grinning, Seiya closed the distance between the two, not realizing that they were flirting, voice lower than usual, gaze smoldering into Yaten's.

"And what about now?"

"Now…? Well, right now…" Before the sentence could be finished, screams came from the ball room, startling the two Starlights from their current position. With a nod, the two henshined and raced towards the chaos.

The fighting lasted a week in which buildings collapsed, citizens turned and nothing could be done, people dying and the Starlights were powerless to stop it. Despite the three being in different locations, all of the Starlights felt the same feeling coursing through their veins. They had failed.

Sifting through the debris, Fighter looked to Maker worriedly. Neither Kakyuu nor Healer could be found, but they couldn't give up on the two. As night fell, Fighter could tell both she and Maker were exhausted. He knew they should call it a night, but she couldn't. _C'mon, Pipsqueak…give us a sign…_

"Leader!" Hearing Maker's cry, Fighter raced over to a pile of rubble where a familiar glove was. Healer had to be close by. Digging through it all, a flash of silver was seen. Knowing she was in the right location. As such, the leader of the Starlights continued digging until she could pull Healer out.

"Healer?!"

Gasping, the empath started to cough, lungs filled with dust and debris.

"Calm down, you're okay…"

Seeing her best friend conscious, Maker rushed over and helped Fighter.

"Ouhi?"

"Isn't here…"

"What?!" That was not the answer either Starlight expected. Wincing, Healer sat up, gasping in pain.

"Her energy….it left…but she's still alive…"

That one sentence was enough to fill each of the Starlights with hope. If she was alive, they could find her.

"Than we focus on her and find her."

Nodding to her comrades, Fighter closed her eyes, focusing on the connection the Starlights shared with their princess, knowing Healer and Maker were doing the same.

Opening her eyes, Fighter de-henshined and looked around. As her gaze landed on Taiki and Yaten, Seiya's eyes blazed with determination.

"No matter what happens, we will find her."


	3. Working Class Hero

It had been three months since the sole survivors of Kinmoku had arrived on Earth, and Yaten was ready to scream. While one would assume that the reason was because the three Starlights were masquerading as men or the fact that they had yet to find their princess, the assumption would be wrong. True, it didn't help matters, but the true reason was the fact that Yaten had to deal with the people. And while Taiki found work in a book store and Seiya in a music store, Yaten was stuck working in a grocery store. Oh, there were 'reasons' for the break up. Seiya needed to learn what was popular in regards to music so that they could make a name for themselves, Taiki was gathering history on the planet to better fit in, and they needed food. But Yaten knew the truth. _Any _of them could do any of those jobs. No, the reason it was split as it were was to make the empath's life miserable. Seiya and Taiki enjoyed their jobs, Yaten hated hers. The most idiotic people would show up. And then there were the days when her 'oh so loving' comrades would come in with the sole purpose of making her job even _more _difficult.

As the empath did a sweep, she could see her fellow Starlights at the end of the aisle.

'Just…great…' True, they were shopping, but that still meant that they were _there_, which meant that they could find a plethora of ways to make her job hell.

"Excuse me; can you help me find the produce?"

Hearing a voice behind her, Yaten jut nodded before heading towards the produce aisle. It wasn't all that hard to find, but if it meant that she had less chance of running into the two other Kinmokuians, the fey would gladly take it. Not that her hope would happen as the two had indeed spotted her, but the fey could hope.

"Good, she's not on break."

"Seiya, you are aware that you are signing up for an early death…right?" 

"I don't know what you mean, Taiki! We're giving her a familiar presence!"

Shaking her head, the rational one of the Starlights went back to getting what they needed, making sure to get Yaten's tea. After all, someone had to ensure that the fey didn't get homicidal, and their leader was better at fueling that particular emotion as opposed to preventing it.

As often happened during bagging, Yaten lost track of whom she was bagging for, and as it had been an hour with no run ins with the two, the empath thought she was safe. That is, until she saw the microwaveable burritos. Noticing those, the fey inwardly groaned as only one person would buy such things. 'Seiya…' Couldn't Taiki have kept her from buying those disgusting things!? Obviously not, but at least they remembered her tea this time.

"Nice bagging, TenTen-chan." Hearing the taunt, Yaten looked up at her grinning leader before smiling sweetly as she spoke in their native tongue.

"I'm going to kill you when I get home later on tonight." As was common, Hana, who was the cashier Yaten tended to work with, looked up questionably. She always did hate it when Yaten went into 'his' native language. But, the silver haired one was smiling and the dark haired one was laughing, so obviously it was nothing bad that had been said.

Finishing loading the bags into the cart, the dark haired cashier shook her head when she noticed that Yaten had spaced out.

"Would you like help out?" Noticing the look in her leader's eyes, Taiki groaned and was about to protest when Seiya gave an affirmative, "All right, Yaten will….Yaten?!" Looking to where the empath often stood, Hana blinked. Where had – and then she watched as Yaten tackled a shoplifter to the ground. Reactions were varied. Seiya was all but doubled over laughing, Taiki was pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to keep from laughing and Hana just blinked in shock.

"Should that be able to happen? That guy was at least a foot taller than Yaten, and twice his weight…"

Calming down slightly, Seiya chuckled out a response as Yaten returned.

"Size matters not."

Smirking as she noticed an opening, the empath flicked her ponytail over her shoulder, 

"Keep telling yourself that, Seiya."

Staring in shock, Seiya could only gape for a moment. Did Yaten just…how come she always managed to one up her?!

"Hey!"

Sighing, Taiki just shook her head.

"I don't know either of them…" Grabbing Seiya by the ponytail, the tall Starlight dragged her leader out of the grocery store. She really needed to keep a tally book on how many times Yaten one upped Seiya.


	4. Hammer to Fall

AN: Sorry for the disappearance, my normal writing time disappeared and I just found a new time to do so. Short chapter, hence there will be a double update. There's another chapter ready, but I need to decide if I want something between Chapter Five and it. Also, the challenge I had died, so I won't be following prompts anymore unless the mood strikes so maybe that will keep me more on top of the writing as well. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

It was one of the rare days when all three of the Starlights were off of work, so one would assume that things at the apartment would be a semblance of calm. In reality, though, the three together for an extended amount of time led to some form of chaos. Such was the case that weekend morning. 

Despite the silence, Taiki knew that it was only a matter of time before Seiya did something to piss off Yaten. How did she know this? Simple, it happened on a daily basis. Hearing footsteps, the tall Starlight looked up from her writing to see her leader grinning, which was never a good sign.

"What did you do _this _time?"

"Wait for it…three…two….one."

And then there was a high pitched scream from the bathroom, followed by the sounds of the door opening, and then a wet and pissed off Yaten standing in the living room, holding a towel to herself.

"You're DEAD!"

"Why, what's wrong, pipsqueak?"

Sighing, Taiki just shook her head. This had the possibility of turning ugly.

"What did you do to the water?!"

"I didn't do anything; you just use too much hot water." Seiya said with a grin.

It was always like this, which led Taiki to wonder if, perhaps, the only way Seiya knew how to express her interest in Yaten was by provoking the empath, much like a small child. By being a pain, she liked Yaten.

"Care to tell me why you two are fighting _this _time?"

Seeing the two fall silent, Taiki rolled her eyes. At least this provocation was merely prank war style as opposed to truly anger based, something that had been happening more often as of late. As Yaten stalked to her room, Taiki's gaze flickered to Seiya, who was just laughing to herself.

"Oh, she's so much fun to rile up."

"Or you just wanted to see Yaten in a towel."

Smirking at Seiya's shocked expression; Taiki went back to her writing. The moment was almost normal. Almost because they were still on Earth and Kakyuu was still missing. But they had to have faith, and if they could still be themselves, than Kakyuu would find them.

_Soon…soon our songs will reach her and we can go home._


	5. One Song Glory

"I can't believe you want us to play for all of those idiots!"

Yaten glared at her leader, green gaze livid. They had just finished a concert and it had been a disaster. Not in regards to the crowd, as they were sold out for the umpteenth time since the three had been discovered. No, those idiots would continue to scream and faint over the 'boy' band like there was no tomorrow, so it was a success in those regards. But in regards to finding Kakyuu, it was a disaster.

"Damnit, Yaten, we _have _to! It's the only way to reach her! Do you _not _want to?!"

"And how is she supposed to hear us if we can't even hear ourselves play?!"

Not having a retort (though she would never admit that), Seiya grumbled that she had a meeting with their manager and stalked off, nearly plowing into Taiki on the way.

Quirking a brow, the amethyst eyed Starlight entered the green room and sighed. Apparently she had managed to miss one of Seiya and Yaten's arguments, which would be about the fifth in just that week, none of which had been of the light hearted nature. Proof that there was a strain amongst the three that hadn't been there before. Was it simply because they were on unfamiliar grounds and were stressed? Or was it something more?

"What was it this time?"

"Doesn't matter." And Yaten was pulling into herself. Marvelous. Yes, it was a common response, but still.

"Yaten…"

"What? It's not like she'll listen! We'll keep focusing on numbers, we'll lose focus. We're already loser, how long until we lose sight of the mission as well?!"

While Yaten spoke, Seiya had entered, seeming shocked by the words. Was that really why she was so upset? Well, Yaten always_ had_ been pessimistic.

"I don't know where you're getting this nothing you're losing me, I'm right here. As for the mission? Yes, as idols we have to focus on numbers, but we're senshi first and foremost. The more people who hear, the more chance that our songs will reach Ouhi."

Yaten wanted to protest. Why couldn't Seiya see that they were losing the meaning, the intimacy and becoming mechanical? But she seemed so certain, so sure, that Yaten wanted to believe her. Noticing this, Taiki spoke up in order to avoid another fight.

"So, what did Mr.Manager want?" And her plan worked.

"We're moving."

"What!?" So much for Yaten holding her tongue, but Seiya continued speaking as if her short companion hadn't just made protest.

"We'll be able to reach more people, as well as fit in more. We'll be in a neighborhood called Juuban, which is in Tokyo. We have a week."

As Seiya left to finish the set break down, Taiki looked to Yaten curiously.

"You're holding your tongue…and I _know _that you don't agree…"

"She believes it so much that I want to as well…"

Sighing softly, Taiki just shook her head. How blind could Seiya be? Not that it mattered, they had a week to uproot themselves and move to another neighborhood in hopes of reaching their princess. As such, the three found themselves busy with packing and preparing which made the week pass by relatively quickly until they were once more preparing for a concert in their new town.

Yaten had remained uneasy the entire time. Something was going to happen, she just knew it, but Seiya was so convinced that this was right.

"Do you really think we'll find her here?"

"We have to."

How could they know that this was the beginning of the end of how things once were, that they would go through so much, lose so much, before things could even hope to begin to make sense once more.


	6. Not That Girl

It was official. Juuban was worse than the Nerima district. At least, it was to Yaten. There were distractions and Galaxia had started to attack this planet as well. Unlike Kinmoku, though, Earth wasn't falling. So, what did that mean for the Starlights' pride? After all, the Senshi of Earth were incompetent, they didn't grasp that they were now involved in a war.

Not only that, but Seiya was distracted. And while Yaten would never agree with the Committee, she could see the concern if one let their feelings for another interfere with their mission. Concern, yes, but the fact remained that many were able to handle both, but at the moment in that city, Yaten wasn't sure about Seiya. There was a girl. A blonde with blue eyes that had captured the Starlight Leader's attention. And while Seiya said it was because she had a 'shine' like Kakyuu's, Yaten knew better. And it felt like she hated the girl as much as a Senshi could hate anyone. Everything about her grated on Yaten's nerves, she just refused to admit it was jealousy. After all, why should she be jealous of a stupid girl?

As had become normal during the week, the three idols were at school. Taiki seemed to have mixed feelings, for while she always loved to learn, it was time that could be better put to finding Kakyuu. Seiya liked school, not for academic purposes, but she got to see her 'precious Odango' and interact with others. Yaten more or less hated it. It was a waste of time and she had to deal with a bunch of moronic fans claiming to know her and be in love with her. Which was absurd as they all thought the idols were _male_.

Another school day, another lunch. With Taiki in the library and Seiya talking to the blonde annoyance and her friends, Yaten was attempting to get some sketching done. The main problem was that her mind kept drifting and she kept getting distracted. Hearing a laugh, the empath looked up to where her leader was, eyes narrowing in annoyance. As per usual, the dark haired Starlight was flirting with Tsukino, who didn't seem to get it. And like usual, that fact grated on Yaten's nerves. After all, what was so great about a sixteen year old cry baby?

Scowling, Yaten once more went back to sketching, but on the paper she kept seeing different scenes. The first time the Starlights had been separated, her relief that Seiya was okay as it had been her who had broken through Yaten's initial silence during training. Yes, it was through pissing her off, but it got Yaten to open up in her own way. The constant verbal spars between the two. How she grew flustered when Seiya smirked at her or gave her a genuine smile. How she always tried to stay in Seiya's good graces in a vain attempt for her approval. The panic she felt whenever Seiya was injured. The flirtation at the solstice.

Then the images changed. The pain of Seiya's new interest. The fights, the crushed feeling following each bitter word fight. A blonde crybaby who was always smiling and surrounded by friends. Someone everyone liked. Usagi was everything Yaten wasn't and it was Usagi who had captured Seiya's heart. So why did that hurt so much? It wasn't like Yaten had been trying to gain Seiya's affections or anything. Right?

As it had been all those years before, Seiya's voice snapped Yaten from her thoughts, but it did little to ease her mind. If anything, it made it worse.

"C'mon, shrimp, you're going to be late."

Watching Seiya leave, Yaten's eyes grew wide in realization.

_Dear stars, I've been in love with her this entire time…_


	7. Two Lost Souls

**AN: **So, this chapter was written when I was still following prompts so the prompt was 'desperation'. The idea came from two RP friends and the like so don't shoot me. Besides, it's only temporary. Time-line wise, it ties into the date episode in the anime.

* * *

Taiki let out a slow breath as she heard the raised voices in the living room. Sure, Seiya and Yaten fought a lot, but ever since arriving to Earth, and more notably, Juuban, the fights got worse, the insults harsher. How much longer until their leader broke the fey like Starlight? After all, even if Seiya didn't see it, Taiki could tell that each insult, each hard word cut Yaten deep. Oh, the empath would never admit it, but each fight killed a small part of the silver haired light as it was Seiya's words which meant the most to Yaten, and had been growing worse in the past few months.

"Of course you wouldn't understand! You're so cold and closed off that you could never feel love, let alone receive it!"

Hearing that, Taiki's eyes widened and she left the safety of her room just in time to see the end of the fight.

"Screw you, Seiya!"

"Frigid bitches aren't my type." With that, Seiya stalked out of the apartment for her date with Usagi. As for Yaten, she waited until the door slammed shut before she fell to her knees, trembling.

"Seiya…you know nothing…." The comment was made to herself, but Taiki still heard it. Sighing, the tall Starlight went over to her best friend and knelt down before her.

"Why do you insist to suffer alone in silence?"

"It's my curse…"

Now, while she did not understand the mechanics of Yaten's empathy, Taiki refused to believe that the fey was cursed to be cut down repeatedly and then have to deal with it all by herself. So, what the tall Starlight did next was unexpected for both parties. With loneliness and desperation fueling her, as well as a need to ease her friend's pain, Taiki leaned forward and gently kissed Yaten. Pulling away slowly, the amethyst eyed woman brushed silver bangs to the side, noticing the confusion held in peridot eyes.

"No one deserves to suffer alone...and while I know it won't completely ease the pain, I think I know a way to at least dull it…."

"Taiki…" As it seemed that Yaten had grasped what she was suggesting, Taiki quickly jumped into her reasoning before the idea could be shot down before it was even considered.

"Yaten, we both know our hearts belong to someone else, but that doesn't mean we have to go through this alone. We can help one another…we're all each other have right now…"

"No emotions…" Nodding, Taiki once again kissed the fey as she helped her up. When the two broke apart to breathe, a questioning look was sent to Yaten, who nodded.

Moving to Taiki's room, the door was closed and all thought and reason was ignored. Clothes were disregarded, lips meeting exposed flesh, hands trailing and exploring to bring the greatest sense of pleasure to override the pain to the other party. Stumbling over to Taiki's bed, the two gave into the pain, loneliness and desperation, breathing growing erratic, skin flushed, hands and mouths exploring until each reached their peaks, each wishing it were someone else in their arms but thankful for the momentary distraction all the same.

Once Yaten fell asleep, Taiki held her and stroked the silver locks having brushed away the tears. No, holding the fey was not like holding Kakyuu, but Taiki would be lying if she said that she hadn't missed the feel of someone in her arms. She knew her lover would forgive her this and she hoped that Yaten would find solace in this. Leaning down, the brunette whispered softly in her best friend's ear,

"I'm sorry your first time wasn't with the one who holds your heart….but hopefully we'll both find comfort from this…"


	8. Time of Maturation

**AN: **And at long last, I'm finally caught up and no longer have chapters written long before they are to be posted. Go me. Also, I beginning to manipulate things more as we don't know when the Starlights stopped going to school, nor do I remember the exact sequence of events. Anyway, three chapters tonight. Enjoy the angst fest.

* * *

Whatever Taiki and Yaten had hoped to achieve when they started their affair had yet to occur. The pain was still there, only masked, forgotten for a few hours at most if they even found the time. But Kakyuu was still missing and Seiya continued her pursuit of Usagi, and things were continuing to spiral out of control. 

So much had happened since arriving in Juuban. Their identities and those of the Inner Sol Senshi had been revealed, which made the tension even worse. The girls continued trying to work together with the Starlights and preaching their silly ideals so that obviously the Starlights were wrong in the way they fought. Seiya agreed with them, seemingly placing all of her faith into Sailor Moon, even Taiki had to an extent. The last straw had been when the Starlight leader jumped in front of an attack for Sailor Moon. It was the catalyst. Without her permission or knowledge, Taiki and Yaten had set up a meeting with Outer Senshi, and of course Seiya had to show up and things were worse.

The apartment was filled with an uncomfortable silence and had been since the three returned from the confrontation. Seiya was feeling betrayed, Taiki obstinate and Yaten was feeling everything. Why could Seiya see that she had left them no choice? In the midst of her brooding, there was also anger for the dark haired sixteen year old. The two had gone behind her back and made tension amongst the Senshi teams worse. Feeling indignant, blue eyes were turned towards where her two roommates were.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"Yes we did!"

"You undermined my authority! Now we have to worry about Galaxia _and_ the Outer Senshi!"

Taiki glared at Seiya, her anger growing. Unlike Yaten, the tallest of the three tried to keep her opinions to herself, but they always ended up bubbling to the surface, something that had been happening more often as of late.

"Really!? Or is it you'd rather protect Sailor Moon than--"

"Both of you just stop it!" The second she noticed where Taiki was going, Yaten did an act of preservation and stopped the fight before it could lead to another physical altercation between the two. Yes, her thoughts mirrored those of Taiki, but Yaten was already on edge, she didn't need that spike of emotions as well.

"I've un-enrolled us from the school, it's interfering with the mission. Don't go near her, Leader." It was not the first time since Seiya had foolishly jumped in front of Sailor Moon that those words had been uttered, but Taiki needed to have the last word. That done, a glare was shot to Seiya before the auburn haired Starlight stalked to her room, slamming her door to punctuate her anger at Seiya. So, with no one else to focus her anger on, the leader of the Starlights turned her attention to the empath.

"Are you happy now?! I know how much you hate her as well!"

Standing up slowly from where she'd been situated, Yaten just contemplated Seiya for a long moment before answer.

"No, I'm not."

Shocked by the response, Seiya wasn't given a chance to retort as Yaten had left the room. Well, that was annoying, she usually fought more. Letting out a sigh, Seiya went to the kitchen and made herself a microwavable burrito before trying to find a way to release her anger.

The days grew longer, always searching and never finding anything. Taiki and Yaten had caught scene of Kakyuu's essence, but they couldn't place it. And Seiya was brooding, which left things at a tense silence, each Starlight on the edge of snapping.

Growing fed up with the atmosphere of the apartment and feeling a need to make sure that Usagi was all right, Seiya left the apartment with claims of needing fresh air. After all, it couldn't hurt just to pass by the blonde's house. Pausing in front of Usagi's window, Seiya looked up; hopeful the girl would come out while knowing it was just that, a foolish hope.

Or, maybe not, for as soon as she turned to continue with her wandering, Seiya heard her name. Turning, a sad smile was given to Usagi.

"Yo, Odango."

"I haven't seen you or the others lately, is everything all right?"

Hearing that, Seiya once again had to wonder how her companions could hate such a kind hearted person. Though, it wasn't as if she could exactly tell Usagi she'd been banned from seeing her.

"We're fine. We've just been busy." Seeing that her answer satisfied the blonde, Seiya listened as her crush prattled on about the festival the school was throwing. And while Taiki and Yaten may find it absurd, Seiya took comfort, and even found it refreshing, that Usagi could still be so carefree in such times. Although, finding comfort in such things led to Seiya missing what was being said, thus catching her off guard.

"What?"

"I said you should come to the festival tomorrow."

And now Seiya was stuck. She couldn't go even though she wanted to. She knew that, and yet…Usagi had asked her. How was she to refuse?

"We'll see. I should go, though." Winking to the Moon Princess, who blushed, and started back to the apartment, only to pause as Kakyuu's scent drifted past. But surely that was a figment of her imagination. Shaking it off, the youngest of the Starlights returned to the apartment.

By some twist of fate, when Seiya entered the living room the following morning, her teammates weren't there, which meant that she could go to the festival and not have to lie about it. Seiya felt bad about all the sneaking around she'd been forced to do, but it was her only option. She just had no idea that Taiki and Yaten were there as well, only for a different reason.

Once at the school, Seiya soon found Usagi in an empty classroom getting ready. Smiling, the sixteen year old entered the room, clearing her throat to get Usagi's attention so that they could talk freely. And had the two not been interrupted by a scream from outside, it would have been really nice. As fate would have it though, the conversation was cut short by what both senshi thought a phage attack, which had them racing to the window in time to see Taiki and Yaten cornering Chibi Chibi, and Makoto intervening.

Cursing under her breath, Seiya raced to where the confrontation was, fully intent on stopping it. They had undermined her once, like hell they would do so again.

"Both of you step down!"

Turning, Yaten glared at her leader. She didn't grasp it! They had to, the child had Kakyuu's incense burner! And now they were to fight over their duty. Again. With Usagi going to check on Chibi Chibi and Makoto, Seiya forced her team to an empty room.

"The hell are you two doing?!"

"We said you--"

"Save it! What in the name of the stars was_ that_ about?!"

"That child has Ouhi's incense burner!"

Well, that certainly stopped Seiya. Kakyuu was close? But it didn't excuse their behavior, yet, like many things, the conversation was cut short as screams were heard from out side.

"This is _not _over!" Racing out, Seiya henshined, the other two following suit. Never did they expect to see what they came upon. Usagi lifeless, her Star Seed floating before her.

"O…Odango…"

Healer and Maker stood in shock, for as much as they disliked the girl, they didn't wish ill upon her. They just wanted Seiya to stop obsessing over her.

"Chibi…?" Chibi Chibi blinked and then smiled, opening the incense burner, and once again, things stood still as a brilliant flash of light, warmth and fragrance of the familiar olives filled the surrounding area. Had she finally returned? As the light dimmed, the senshi all stared in shock as Usagi was lowered to the ground, being held by a woman with crimson eyes and hair, a calmness emitting from her. Smiling, the woman turned to the Starlights upon releasing the blonde princess.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to reach you, my Starlights."

All the months of searching finally over. Dropping to their knees, heads bowed, all three Starlights had the same thought as tears of relief fell from their eyes,

_Ouhi…_


	9. No One But You

The belief had been that, once Kakyuu was found, everything would make sense again. Apparently the senshi turned idols had been wrong in that regard. If anything, fights were more prevalent, all on the issue of staying or leaving. Seiya wanted to stay, the others did not.

On the way back from getting groceries, Taiki eyed Yaten through her peripheral vision. She felt bad for the empath as Yaten was once more going to start dealing with everything on her own. Yes, they had stated from the beginning that once Kakyuu was found, it ended and yes, Yaten claimed she was fine. Even so, Taiki still felt bad for Yaten and could only hope that Seiya would stop being blinded by Usagi and see what was right in front of her.

Arriving back at the apartment, the two remained silent as Kakyuu had fallen asleep against Seiya, who seemed to be troubled by something.

"Leader…?" Looking up from her contemplations, Seiya just nodded to the two. She knew they wouldn't like what she was about to do, but they wouldn't understand. Taiki had Kakyuu, and Yaten, well, who knew what the green eyed Starlight's problem was.

"I need to go see Odango."

"What!?" Seiya was pretty certain that had Kakyuu not been asleep, Yaten's exclamation would have been a lot louder. Instead, Seiya was placed under a blood chilling glare.

"I just have to." Shifting her princess so that she was resting against the couch, Seiya got up and left. Besides, it wasn't as if the other two needed her.

With Seiya gone, Taiki looked over to Yaten to see how she was handling it. Apparently not well, as the empath's gaze was darkened, her slight form paled and trembling in hardly controlled rage.

"That idiot! That's it, I'm going after her. Tsukino isn't or princess and she needs to remember that." Placing the groceries down, Yaten stalked out of the apartment after her wayward leader. Sighing softly, Taiki started to put the groceries away. She knew there was more to it than Yaten's words, and she was afraid of what might happen. After all, there was only so much a person could take and it was obvious to the tall Starlight that Yaten was at the end of her rope.

Out on the streets, Yaten was so furious that she didn't even notice the gathering storm clouds. All she knew was that she had to make Seiya snap out of it. But the second she felt the familiar energy shift to signify that Seiya had henshined, all anger was gone. She had to get to her, to help her. Henshining in an alley, Healer raced towards the high school, oblivious to the rain.

When she got to her destination, Healer ended up on the opposite side of the stairwell so that the others were not visible, even so, she could feel their energies, hear their voices. With the Phage defeated, Healer's plan had been to grab Seiya and drag her back to the apartment. But what she heard caused the fey like Senshi to stop in her tracks. Seiya was crying.

"Why am I not good enough?"

It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. The air was raw with Seiya's pain, Usagi and the Inner Senshi's confusion and shock. As for Healer, it felt as if her Star Seed had been taken and crushed, her heart shattered. The rain was mocking them, but at least it hid the tears. Needing to get away, Healer leapt off the roof as there was no way she cold handle being around the others at the moment. Running without a destination in mind, Healer eventually ended up at the park where she gave up, her henshin fading.

_Seiya, you idiot…_

How long she stayed in the rain, Yaten didn't know, but Seiya finding her made her mood worse.

"What're you doing out here in this weather?" Receiving no response from Yaten, Seiya rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I don't have the energy for one of your moods."

For whatever reason, that caused Yaten to snap. Spinning around, the empath stalked to her leader, eyes blazing.

"_You _don't have the energy?! You idiot! Are you so blind that you can't see that there_ is_ someone who thinks you're good enough?! Or do you just enjoy torturing yourself and everyone who cares?!"

Seiya stared at Yaten in shock, never grasping the true meaning behind the words, not picking up on the pain. All she knew was that Yaten had overheard the conversation on the rooftop, and even so, dared to yell at her like that.

"Oh, like you would know what it feels like--" Before Seiya could finish her own tirade, Yaten slapped her and then took off running once more. Wiping at her own tears angrily, the dark haired Starlight went to the apartment, thankful that Yaten was no where in sight. Nodding to Taiki and Kakyuu, Seiya went to her own room to brood, which left Taiki sighing softly while Kakyuu looked on in confusion.

The evening and following day passed by tensely, Seiya was brooding and Yaten was all but a zombie, going through the motions but hardly responding to anything. So, when Seiya asked to speak to Usagi alone before their final concert, Taiki wasn't as shocked as she would have been when Yaten didn't disagree. Didn't help the worry, but they were leaving after the concert so there would be no more blonde to interfere. Hopefully, though, it wouldn't be too late.

The concert itself was going by fine, both Seiya and Yaten pretending that things were fine, and the fact that Kakyuu was there helped matter significantly. During the final song, though, everything changed. Once again Galaxia's minions struck and everything went to chaos. It was like the Solstice all over again, so many people in a small area. This time, though, the targets were known.

How it happened, one could only speculate The Starlights were fighting and were suddenly cornered. They weren't going to fall, not when they finally had Kakyuu back. And then their princess was before them, pulsating with power.

"O…ouhi!"

"Get back!"

Why didn't she get it?! It was their job to protect her, not the other way around! There was no way Kakyuu could keep it up, she couldn't survive. And while it didn't come as a shock, each Starlight felt as if a part of them had been ripped out of them, everything going in slow motion. As Kakyuu fell, Fighter caught her, Maker grasping onto her princess' hand as Healer barely remained standing, doubled over in grief and pain.

"Why…why did you…"

"You have to put your faith into Sailor Moon, now…find the Light of Hope…"

Beginning to fade, the Fireball Princess gave a small smile to her Starlights, squeezing Maker's hand before she closed her eyes and joined the stars. The only sound in the small hallway was the barely concealed sobs of the Starlights, and no one knew how to respond. The Sol Senshi were shocked, having never seen the Starlights so broken, having never dealt first hand with death in such a way. Moments passed before Fighter got up, supporting Maker, Healer to the side. Without a word, the three left the arena to grieve without spectators.


	10. Those You ve Known

They all felt the pain in different ways as Kakyuu meant different things to each Starlight. As such, each responded differently even though it was grief they all shared. Returning to the apartment, Taiki locked herself in her room as Yaten went to shower to mask her tears by the running water, which left Seiya alone in the living room, staring out the window at the city. Usagi had called to see how the three were, but for once, Seiya ignored her. Nothing the blonde might say would bring Kakyuu back. And then there was the question of it her infatuation had led to Kakyuu's death. Did the other two blame her? As leader, Seiya should have remained more focused. Perhaps they could have found her sooner, left and none of this would have happened.

"Seiya…?"

Hearing her name, Seiya looked over her shoulder to where Yaten stood. Was she there to yell at her? No, her posture was one of exhaustion, the mask the empath always wore gone, shattered by feeling the death of Kakyuu. There were no words to say, neither Seiya nor Yaten having the energy to say anything else. Each was on the edge of breaking, and needed to be grounded. In a rare act of kindness, something that had been lack between the two since arriving to Juuban, Seiya got up and took the broom from Yaten and motioned for the empath to sit before her. It was something that the blue eyed Starlight had noticed Kakyuu do for the slight female whenever her empathy got to be too much. It was the least she could do after all that Seiya had put Yaten through, and it would give her something to do as well.

At first, Yaten was confused by the gesture before realizing that Seiya needed _something_ to do, anything in order to stay busy as it was her way when dealing with something. And deep down, the empath seemed to pick up on it being an attempt to apologize for all that had happened. Too tired to fight, and subconsciously wanting the comfort, Yaten did as told and let her leader brush her hair.

The two sat in silence, finding some small form of comfort in the presence of another, the repetitive motion of the brushing oddly calming. Nothing lasted forever though, especially as Seiya's thoughts continued to race, the guilt still plaguing her.

"Do you blame me?"

Of all the things Yaten expected to be asked, that certainly was not one of them. True it made sense given the tension and harsh words, but it still came as a shock. Nor did Yaten know how to respond.

"No…she would have done the same thing no matter the situation. It could have been against Galaxia or someone else entirely."

"Mmm…"

Once more the two lapsed into silence, both knowing that despite the truth in Yaten's words, the guilt would not go away and would continue to plague them both in their own way. That and they still had to figure out what to do next. They had no reason to fight beyond revenge. Yes, it would fuel them, but that didn't necessarily mean it would be enough. After finishing with Yaten's hair and braiding it, Seiya sighed as she leaned back.

"So, now what?"

After so many months of arguing and butting heads, Yaten seemed shocked that Seiya asked her opinion on something. Especially as the two hadn't spoken since the argument in the rain the day before.

"We honor Ouhi's last wish. We stay and fight; we defeat Galaxia in Ouhi's name."

Seiya wasn't shocked by the answer as she felt it was a similar thought for all three Starlights.

"Will it be enough?"

"It has to be."

Despite the strong words, Seiya knew Yaten and she knew she was masking her own pain, that the fey was distancing herself to get by. But she was right. They had no other choice. They had failed to protect Kakyuu; the least they could do was honor her last request.

"Then it will be."


	11. War Again

**AN: **Well, I was hoping to get this more accurate to the anime, but I'm pretty certain I messed up the time line anyway...Dialogue taken from both the anime and the Myus, specifically Stars and Eien Densetsu.

* * *

The time to grieve had come and gone, and the Starlights stood at the base of Galaxy TV. Nothing would deter them. This would be their last battle, life and death mattered not, just avenging Kakyuu. Hearts hardened and gazes determined, the three wayward Senshi gave a nod of consensus to one another and raced into Galaxia's base. Seemingly instantaneously, the energy warped, depositing the Starlights in Galaxia's throne room.

"Well, if it isn't the galaxy's rejects."

Shooting a look to her companions in order to make sure they stuck together, Fighter glared at the Senshi who had ruined their lives.

"Your tyranny ends here."

Laughing as she rolled her eyes, Galaxia leaned forward with a smirk.

"And who plans to stop me? Three fools who couldn't even protect their princess?" Seeing her words having the desired effect, Galaxia leaned back, crossing her legs and deflected the attacks that came her way by throwing them back at the Starlights.

"Is that it? Not even a dent from the legendary Starlights?" Calling a Star Seed towards her, the golden Senshi seemed to contemplate it before speaking once more, "So strong, so beautiful…a lovely addition to my collection, just like the Guardian of Earth…"

"M…Mamo-chan…."

So caught up in their rage, none of the Starlights had noticed the arrival of the Inner Sol Senshi. As for Galaxia, she just laughed coldly.

"Was that his name….? Hm. Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know how valiantly he fought. But don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough."

"Enough! Are you going to fight or talk?!" Quirking a brow, Galaxia once more returned her attention to the Starlights and threw an energy attack at them. When she saw that, Healer did as she had a tendency to do, and placed herself in front of Fighter, taking the brunt of it. Before the three could even think of responding, more attacks were thrown, attacks deflected. The room was filled with energy and pain, but it was obvious that Galaxia was toying with the Starlights and that she was growing bored, for the next move was to claim their Star Seeds.

Knowing they had no escape, the Starlights awaited their deaths, only for the Sol Senshi to take the attacks instead.

"W…why…"

"We protect those love…dreams…"

"The S…Starlights are important to us…"

As the Inners responded to Healer's choked out question, Sailor Moon ran over to Mars, sobbing,

"Rei-chan…"

"I think we spoiled you…"

"N…no…"

The Starlights watched the scene, showing nothing. This was what Galaxia did. She took the lives of Senshi, seemingly determined to cover the galaxy in darkness. Noticing that the turned Senshi prepared to attack the distraught blonde, Fighter jumped in front of her, the other two Starlights going in front of their leader.

"M…Maker….Healer…"

Gasping in pain as the attack struck, Maker's gaze darkened.

"We're not protecting you."

"We're protecting Fighter!"

As Healer finished the comment, the energy blast caused all four Senshi to fly backwards, all the while, Galaxia continued to laugh. Knowing that they were in no condition to keep fighting, Fighter led them to an exit. It wouldn't last, but if they at least got a chance to regroup, the might be able to at least cause some damage. Going out a door, the four ran into the Outer Senshi who were preparing to attack on their own.

With Fighter trying to get Sailor Moon to snap out of her daze, Healer remained curled up where she was.

"You need something to believe in."

"Eh?" Looking up, the empath blinked when she saw a young girl before her.

"You three are lost. Place your faith into Sailor Moon for she is the keeper of our dreams." Noticing that the others were going, Saturn gave a small smile to Healer before joining her team in what could be her last battle.

The sounds of fighting was audible even though the Outer Senshi were in another room, the Starlights regrouping as Moon got over her shock at the deaths of her friends. Then Healer gasped. Two more stars had died. Shooting a look to the others, the group ran back into the throne room to see Uranus and Neptune standing on either side of Galaxia, Saturn and Pluto fading.

"No!" Rushing to the two fallen Senshi, Sailor Moon tried to hug them, only for the two to join the stars. Sobbing as she hugged air, the crushed Moon Princess looked to her once loyal Senshi and Galaxia, "Is this what you enjoy?! Making Senshi fight one another?!"

If the blonde had hoped to move Galaxia, she failed, for the gold clad woman merely laughed once more before Uranus strode forward to her one time princess, who had stood up shakily, grasping onto the Wind Senshi's hands in her own before she was slapped to the ground.

"Uranus…why?"

Uranus regarded Moon coldly before walking away, pausing to look over her shoulder.

"You know why. This is our way of fighting."

Seeming to relish in Sailor moon's pain at the words, Galaxia chuckled darkly before speaking.

"You have ten minutes to meet me on the roof where this will end."

Vanishing with the two Outer Senshi, Sailor Moon and the Starlights were left alone, Moon feeling as though her heart couldn't take any more; the three misplaced Senshi battered but still determined to fight.

"Well, we can't leave her waiting." Looking to Fighter in shock, Sailor Moon shook her head.

"I don't want to fight them!"

"You don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice." Rolling her eyes at the naivety of the statement, Maker looked to her comrades. Even if Sailor Moon didn't fight, they would. For the dreams lost and their princess.


	12. Brave Foot Soldiers

**AN: **Hey look, an update in time for the holidays, aren't you excited? Part two is now over. Once again, I'm sure I messed up the sequence of events and dialogue, but the point is the same. Hope you all enjoy and happy holidays

* * *

Arriving to the rooftop, Fighter looked around to ensure that they weren't going to be ambushed before turning her attention back to her team and the reluctant Moon Princess. There wasn't time for hesitating, though it hurt to see Sailor Moon so distraught. She never should have been forced to endure this. None of them should have, really. It was only because she had grown up with the other two that she knew that, despite the masks, they were all hurting. 

"No. I won't fight them."

Sailor Moon's exclamation napped Fighter from her thoughts, and as much as her heart went out to the blonde, she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. They were in the middle of a battle, so many had died already, would it all be pointless?

"Then don't, we'll fight."

"H…Healer?"

Fighter apparently wasn't the only one shocked by the empath's words, given Sailor Moon's response.

"We'll fight for the dreams of those lost, so that they didn't die in vain. For the dreams of the people who have yet to be born."

It was one of those moments where Fighter felt she was seeing Healer for the first time. After all, of all of them, Healer was the most adamant about not fighting with the Sol Senshi, always refusing to open up even slightly. Yet there she was, obviously injured from all the attacks she had taken, the effects of the deaths so close no doubt adding to it, willing to fight for those she didn't like.

There was no time to contemplate Healer's actions, for the Outer Senshi had shown up and once more, it was time to fight. How long were they to keep this up? Fighter knew that they were tiring, but they had to. They couldn't back down. Watching as Healer was knocked to the side after once again taking an attack meant for her, Fighter rushed over, placing hr hands on the empath's shoulders to ground her.

"Uranus, Neptune…take that pathetic girl's Star Seed."

It was only then that Fighter realized they had left Sailor Moon open. Things seemed to slow as the two turned Senshi raised their wrists.

"The only Star Seed we'll be taking is yours!"

In an act that shocked everyone, the two turned and attacked Galaxia, who laughed, causing the blood in each Senshi to run cold. She was inhuman. Once Galaxia straightened up, her expression darkened and the bracelets on the last of the Sol Senshi shattered, causing the two to collapse. Even though they couldn't hear, the pain between the two was obvious.

"We leave her to you three…"

As Uranus and Neptune faded, Fighter's fingers curled around Healer's shoulders, Sailor Moon sobbing and Galaxia watching impassive.

"Yurusanai…"

They couldn't allow this to continue. Looking to Healer and Maker, a nod was given. They all knew what to do. Powering up, the three struck at once, holding nothing back. And while it caused damage, it wasn't enough. Once more, the Starlights prepared to face their deaths. There was no one there to foolishly throw themselves in front of the attack this time.

One more though, the attack never came. Instead there was a bright light and Chibi Chibi appeared before Sailor Moon. Despite the silence, it seemed as though the lone Sol Senshi finally decided to fight. A small nod from the toddler, and Sailor Moon transformed into someone the Starlights knew not, though it would seem a princess of sorts, who was holding a sword, Chibi Chibi gone. Whatever happened seemed to have Galaxia scared, for suddenly the battle took on a new scope, one in which the Starlights could not participate. All they could do was watch and pray.

The sounds of battle continued, the three Starlights blinded by a great a great light, when a disjointed voice spoke.

"There can be no peace without chaos."

And while it was true, when chaos had congregated into one being, that was where all the pain and destruction started. It was something that had to be avoided. But, it was all over in a burst of light, chaos dissipating all over, Galaxia healed, and Sailor Moon floating in the air naked. As the light faded, figures began to appear, the lost Sol Senshi, and whom the three could only assume was the Guardian of Earth, who held Usagi, soothing her. Each with a sad smile, the Starlights turned to leave, only to stop, tears in their eyes at the form before them. Kakyuu.

It wasn't long after the battle, a day at most really, before the Kinmokuians were prepared to leave, standing up on the rooftop of the school with the Inner Sol Senshi and Mamoru there. Diplomacy was over, an alliance formed. Seiya just had one more thing to do. She needed to let go, to move on. Looking to the blonde who once held her heart, a smile was given before looking to Mamoru.

"Look after her."

"I will."

And the leader of the Starlights knew he would. Each saying goodbye, the Kinmokuians henshined and then vanished. They were finally heading home.


	13. Home

There was no sweeter sight for the Starlights than the sacred olive tree, the gardens and flowers of Kinmokusei. Everything was so vibrant color wise, so alive, so very different from how mechanical and cold Earth was. Yes, the gravity was heavier, but the adjustment came naturally. There was much that had to be done, to rebuild after the battle with Galaxia. There was the palace, all of the structures. The lands and the people had to be healed, and as public figures, the Starlights were each in charge of different aspects. Yaten was to help Kakyuu in regards to healing the people, Taiki to heal the lands and Seiya was to oversee the buildings. Not only that, for despite the newly found peace, patrols were doubled, security enhanced. They could not allow another incident like Galaxia to occur.

The process was a long one, each Starlight dealing with their personal guilt in their own way. Training more, patrolling more, and throwing themselves into their personal duties. Taiki had her books, Yaten had her draughts and Seiya had her training. For, not only was there the rebuilding of Kinmokusei, but the three had to rebuild the friendship and trust between them. Whether they liked it or not, the time on Earth had put a serious strain on the relationship between the three.

Returning back from her patrol, Yaten blinked when she saw Seiya in the gardens. In all the months they had been back, the two had avoided being alone around one another, though the empath wasn't sure it were intentional or not. There had been so many harsh words, and of all the relationships, that was the one most damaged.

"You should sleep." Not exactly what Yaten had planned to say, but it was at least something. And it seemed to startle Seiya from her stargazing.

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are."

Seiya shot an annoyed glare to her silver haired companion. She always had to have the last word. Nor was it like she was one to talk. It was obvious to the leader of the Starlights that Yaten was losing weight she didn't have to lose in the first place from all the healings she'd had to do on top of her regular duties.

"You're not one to talk."

Expecting a sarcastic remark, the blue eyed woman was startled when all she got was a shrug. Not even a 'shut up, you're stupid.' Just a shrug before her companion turned her attention to the skies. Watching moonlight reflect off the silver locks, Seiya felt herself flush before she shook it off. The same thoughts from the Solstice were back, but she couldn't. A part of her still thought of the blonde who had stolen her heart on Earth. That and the guilt. There was no way that Yaten would even look at her.

Without even wanting them to, memories of Earth arose. All of the arguments, most notably the last one that had left Seiya confused. _Maybe there is someone who does think you're good enough. _All the times Healer took an attack for her. Thoroughly confusing herself, Seiya reminded herself of the propriety of the issue. Yaten was her comrade, she the empath's leader…not like such things stopped Kakyuu and Taiki.

Wanting to scream in frustration, Seiya jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Eh?"

"I asked if you were all right…you zoned out."

"Oh…yeah."

"Right…"

As silence once more took over, Seiya was relieved that it wasn't of an awkward variety. It wasn't exactly comfortable or anything, but it wasn't awkward, which was a step in the right direction. Noticing that Yaten was about to leave, Seiya decided to take a risk.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" And now it was Yaten's turn to be caught off guard.

"W…what?"

"I know, it makes no sense and we're still recovering from Earth. I know that I messed up with Odango, but I just needed something to believe in and you, well, who knows what the hell your problem was--"

Twitching slightly, Yaten merely rolled her eyes before cutting Seiya off,

"You _are _aware that the more you talk, the less inclined I am to agree, right?"

Flushing, Seiya went back to the main topic at hand,

"Yes, well. It's not like a date or anything, just two friends saving one another from boredom. So, what do you say, will you allow me to escort you to the ball?"

Any disappointment Yaten may have felt was masked as she debated the proposition.

"Only if you wash your arm first."

Balking as Yaten sauntered off, Seiya ran her fingers through her bangs. _Damn annoying shrimp…_But it wasn't like Yaten would be Yaten any other way and Seiya was relieved with that. Besides, it wasn't an outright refusal, meaning that things were slowly beginning to mend.


	14. The Word of Your Body

Seiya had no idea on how it happened. Sure, since the rebuilding, she and Yaten would go to the balls as friends, make fun of the stuffy lords and plot pranks against their comrade. And sure, the Starlights' leader would have to be blind not to notice the petite Starlight's own personal beauty, but that still did not explain how it was she woke up with the fey sleeping beside her. Were it not for the slight weight of Yaten's head on her chest, an arm over her stomach and Seiya's arm around Yaten, both in a state of undress, the dark haired senshi would have been convinced that all of this was a dream.

It had started innocently enough. The two had been sparring when Yaten's shirt lifted slightly and Seiya's hand had accidentally brushed the exposed skin. The gasp from the empath seemed to draw Seiya's attention to their awkward position, her atop Yaten, pinning her arms above her head and the fey's silver locks framing her face, cheeks flushed. It only made sense to kiss her…right? Well, kissing led to more kissing, and then roaming hands, need and in a rather impressive feat of staying in the passion fused mindset, the two had gotten to Yaten's room, where clothes were discarded, limbs entangled and bodies explored more intently with each trying to out do the other while lost in their own sensations. One thing was certain though, it had been intense.

Of course, with morning and reality setting in, Seiya realized one flaw. She was a dead woman once Yaten woke up. It wasn't as if they were together. Being rather fond of living, the dark haired Starlight carefully extracted herself from Yaten and dressed before going to Taiki's room. She needed to yell at her, for obviously the tallest of the three had put something in their water. It was the only logical reason.

Arriving at her destination, Seiya barged into Taiki's room, not bothering to knock or see if she were awake.

"Leader…?" Half groggy, Taiki looked over to see Seiya, who seemed flustered about something or another.

"I think I just ruined things with Yaten and it's your fault."

Well, no one said Seiya was logical. The exclamation had Taiki quirking a brow before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose,

"I highly doubt it's my fault for whatever you did, and the only way I can see you ruining things with Yaten is by sleeping with her than leaving before she wakes up…" At Seiya's silence and flush, amethyst eyes widened before Taiki groaned, "Okay, yo have reached a new level of idiocy, Leader."

"What! I like living and she would have killed me!" When Taiki didn't respond, Seiya stopped mid tirade to look at her, "Right?"

There were times when it felt like Taiki was dealing with a child, this being one of them. She could not fathom how anyone would think that sleeping with someone then leaving was a good idea, one night stand or not.

"Well, now that you've probably made her feel like a one time thing, I would say yes."

Indignation building, an annoyed look was sent to Taiki, who, in Seiya's opinion, was being far too calm for what had happened.

"Well, how am I to know if it wasn't just that for her! After all, it's not like she's made any signs of liking me or something!"

Even as she ranted, the damn memories from Earth sparked up. Fights, pained looked that were always masked right away, jumping in front of attacks, confusing words. And after years of trying to deny what was right in from of her, of trying to rationalize everything, the truth finally came crashing down around Seiya.

"Oh stars, I've really messed up…how I fix this?!"

Rolling her eyes, Taiki decided that, despite it all, she was going to take pity on Seiya. If anything, it would save her a headache later on when Yaten was bound to come to her completely heart broken and angry.

"Well, first you need to make sure that it wasn't just hormones on your part--" Noticing the look that was shot to her, Taiki coughed before continuing, "Then return to her room and pray she's still asleep, although with your luck, prepare to grovel."

Nodding, Seiya left Taiki's room, thus missing the 'about time' comment. No, the dark haired Starlight was too focused on living. Arriving at Yaten's door, Seiya went to open it slowly while praying for a miracle. Before she opened the door, a shoe was thrown at her, quickly followed by a brush, causing Seiya to jump back and close the door.

"Please don't kill me!"

"And why shouldn't I?!" The door pulled open, Yaten glared at Seiya, hands clenched at her side as she trembled in pain and anger. Bracing for the worst, Seiya held her hands up in defense,

"Because I'm sorry…"

"Oh, of course you are! That's hwy yo u seem to think that you can just keep toying with me! This was the last straw, Seiya! I'm not going to just--"

Grasping Yaten's fists which had taken to pounding against her in the tirade, Seiya decided to plea her case,

"I am! I panicked and was convinced you'd kill me upon waking. I thought Taiki put something in the water. I swear, I never meant to hurt you or insinuate anything."

Still seething, Yaten just glared at Seiya, who did seem sincere. Still trembling, the empath pulled away. She didn't have the energy to be able to handle Seiya's emotions coursing through her, making her confused and hurting her. Not one to be deterred, especially when she knew she was at risk of losing Yaten forever, Seiya continued to plead her case.

"Look, I know I messed up, a lot and you have every right to hate me, but will you give me a chance?"

Keeping a wary glance on Seiya, Yaten sighed.

"And how do I know you won't break my heart again?"

"How do I know you won't break mine?"

Too emotionally drained to smirk, Yaten just gave a small nod.

"Well, I guess after waiting for nearly three years for you to notice, I should have known it would happen in some way that defies all standards of normal…"

Not sure on how to respond to that, Seiya allowed silence to fall over them, shifting slightly before finally speaking up.

"So…now what?"

"Well, now I go and shower and we go on with our day and see wherever this goes."

"So, you're not going to kill me?"

"Mm, not unless you break my heart."

"Fair enough."

With a final nod, Yaten left for the showers as Seiya let out a slow breath. No, it wasn't the ideal way to ask someone out, but given this was her and Yaten that it had happened between, it wasn't exactly unexpected. Things had definitely gotten interesting and it was exciting in that terrifying way of not knowing what was going to happen next.


	15. I'll Cover You

**AN: **I love 9 hour days at work as it gives me the lunch hour to write. Totally comandeered a bit of the conversation from "Firefly" because, well, the image of Seiya saying the whole 'eulogy' was just too great to pass up. Other than that, there's nothing to say, so read, enjoy and I should hopefully have the next chapter done by the weekend

* * *

Having trained with Yaten nearly all of her life, and then being in a relationship with her for the past two years, Seiya had _finally _learned how to read her moods and knew the appropriate methods in dealing with them. As such, the dark haired twenty year old merely leaned back against the pillows on her bed as she watched her lover pace while ranting. 

"I don't know who they think they are, but I can heal circles around them. And to tell me in _my _infirmary that I'm making too many draughts when they _know _we've been having a rise of illnesses--"

"They're probably concerned that you're taking too much on with the disappearances on top of all the hours you've been putting in at the infirmary."

"No, they're power hungry idiots who can't see we're in a crisis and are trying to undermine my authority!"

Well, Seiya had tried to reason with Yaten, who was obviously growing paranoid with the stress and lack of sleep. Then again, with so many deaths in the past few days, Seiya couldn't blame the empath for being on edge, so a new tactic was to be employed.

"Will you at least sit down and rest?"

"No, I'm too angry, and there's no_ time _to rest! That bastard could be out there right now, kidnapping someone else!"

"Yaten, you're running yourself into the ground, resting for a few hours will at least allow you your full strength. Besides, I really have no desire to write your eulogy," Enter phase two of Seiya's grand scheme, making Yaten smile, "We all know how bad at words I am. I'm much better as the pretty boy front man--"

"Why are you quoting that musical? Besides, you aren't Roger."

Well, you hide behind your camera, so you're Mark. And that's completely irrelevant! As I was saying, I would be left standing in front of everyone, saying something like 'Here lies Yaten, my beautiful Kinmokuian rose, well, slightly less attractive now that she's all dead and corpsified.'"

"So, not only must you embarrass me while I'm alive, but you plan to do so even after I'm dead? Thanks. I really feel the love."

Stopping her grand gestures that had been involved in the eulogy, Seiya grinned. True, Yaten's comment had been deadpanned, but there was amusement in the fey's eyes. Plus, she was close enough to grab. As such, Seiya pulled her lover to her, keeping her arms around the empath's waist to keep her in place.

"Hey! I think that was good. I was on a roll."

"And you're an idiot. Now let go, I need to collect herbs for more draughts."

Pulling Yaten down, Seiya merely grinned and held onto the silver haired one.

"Nah, I'm comfortable."

Groaning in annoyance, Yaten extracted herself from her leader's arm and stood up.

"I'm serious, Seiya. Something's coming..."

Sighing as she sat up, Seiya watched Yaten worriedly. It was obvious that they fey was working herself into the ground, and she wasn't taking care of herself. It would only make things worse, so why couldn't she see that?

"You need to rest, and I'm not above pulling rank if it's the only way you'll do so."

Shaking her head, Yaten bent down and kissed Seiya's cheek reassuringly,

"I promise, after I get the herbs I need, I'll get some sleep."

Realizing that she wasn't going to win, Seiya nodded.

"All right, but I'm holding you to it."

"Yeah yeah…" Giving a small nod, Yaten grabbed her basket and left the room before heading to the gardens. Once she was there, the empath tensed. It felt as though she were being watched. Grabbing her communicator to call for back up, Yaten gasped as she felt something hit her temple before everything went black, the basket and communicator falling from her limp hand.


	16. Remains of the Day

**AN: **So, I'm amazing and decided to commandeer the names of planets for the star system from the world of Joss Whedon. Yeah, I'm cool. So as per usual, I own nothing beyond the ideas in my head. Enjoy

* * *

It had been about an hour since Yaten had gone to gather herbs and of course things had to get worse. Passing by the infirmary, Seiya quirked a brow; it was in complete chaos as it seemed there had been another rise in illnesses.

"Is something wrong?" Stepping into the infirmary, the flirtatious Starlight looked around, cobalt eyes narrowing in concern.

"We're understaffed and Healer has decided that _now _is the best time to spite us because of earlier." Looking to the second in command in regards to the infirmary, Seiya quirked a brow. She knew that Yaten was mad, but if there were an emergency, she wouldn't just not show up to make a point…but it wouldn't hurt to get a better understanding and then find Yaten.

"Spite you…?" Something wasn't adding up, and Seiya didn't like it.

"We've been trying to reach her for a half hour and she has yet to respond. Yes, she's mad, but that doesn't mean that--"

"It's possible that she's asleep. I gave her an order to rest after gathering herbs. I'll go get her." And before the healer could insult Yaten further, Seiya left the infirmary, planning to go to the empath's room. Even so, it didn't add up. No matter how angry, Yaten never shirked her duty, nor did she sleep heavily enough to miss a call on her communicator. Passing the control room, Seiya was stopped by Taiki, who seemed troubled.

"Taiki…?"

"Get in here…" Once more, the feeling of dread Seiya was feeling grew as she stepped into the control room, giving a nod to Saki before she noticed the pictures that were strung up. Some of them were of those missing, but there were many she did not recognize. That, and there notes strewn all over the place.

"What's up?"

"We've been trying to profile the bastard who's behind the disappearances, a link between the victims, an MO he follows in order to stop another disappearance…"

"And?"

"It's not good. This is the fourth star hit that follows the pattern." Well, that certainly explained the pictures. Sighing, Seiya nodded to Taiki for her to continue, "The first star was Miranda. No one paid it mind as it's on the far reaches of our system. It's notoriously rough and ripe with disease. Then Whitefall. Again, not a civilized star. Osiris was where the pattern show up. Only then did we notice the other two." Noticing that Seiya was growing impatient, or worried (one could never tell with her), Taiki moved on,

"The pattern is as follows; Someone will go missing from a region and a new disease will spring up, causing chaos at how fast acting it is. An hour to two hours after the abduction, local authorities receive an untraceable image of the victim posed as a corpse."

"Posed, so they aren't dead."

"At the time of the disappearance. He buries them alive…"

Hearing that, Seiya felt her eyes widen. That was not good. It also meant that those who had disappeared within the numerous regions were already dead.

"Is there anything else?" Noticing the hesitancy between the two, Seiya tensed, even if she only quirked a brow to get an answer.

"Each victim is female, slight of frame…" And Taiki was stalling, which had Seiya near ready to explode from nerves.

"Taiki." Realizing that her plan had failed, the auburn haired Starlight let out a breath before speaking on probably the most important similarity between all of the victims,

"And they all have the ability to heal in some way…"

At that, the Starlights' leader felt her heart clench and it was taking all of her self control not to panic.

"All right, we'll get a protective detail on all of the healers. Saki, while you do that, I'm going to inform Ya--"

A beep from the console cut Seiya off, drawing the attention of the three senshi to an incoming image.

"—ten.."

"Dear stars…"

All three stared in shock and horror as the image finished loading. Silver hair, pale, posed as a corpse. Yaten looked to be dead. Even with the knowledge that wasn't so, each felt dread wash over them. They were on limited find to find the empath alive and they had no clue on where to start looking.


	17. Save You

There was brief moment of silence before Seiya snapped out of it and started barking orders. 

"Saki, enlarge the image. I want to see if there are any clues in the background." With the leader of the fall back Starlights occupied, Seiya turned to Taiki, "We need to inform Ouhi."

"I'll do it." Even though Seiya was leader, she knew that Taiki was better suited for this particular issue. That, and there was much to do. With Taiki going to Kakyuu's study and Saki searching for clues, Seiya called the head guard to inform them of the security breach and to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Next was the informing the infirmary that they had all the help they would be getting. With Yaten as a Starlight and the obvious signs that something had happened, her absence would be blamed on that.

"Fighter, come here."

Closing off communication with a disgruntled healer, Seiya went to the screen to see just what Saki was looking at. So far, she could tell nothing.

"What?"

"The flower behind her ear, it only grows in one location and doesn't last long once disturbed from where it's been growing. It's found near the old mausoleum."

It made sense. The location was remote and covered with foliage. Nodding as she henshined, the Starlight leader looked to Saki, 

"Inform the different regions with this, it should give them ideas on where to look. Then get your team together. I want simultaneous patrols."

Orders given, Fighter raced from the control room, her mind racing. Why had it taken so long to get the information? To overlook the disappearances on two stars…that wasn't good. How had this person gotten onto Kinmoku without the empath's knowledge? She'd lessened her barriers after Galaxia for this very reason. Why hadn't the guards caught wind of this? How had they been able to get so close to the palace?

Growling in frustration, the dark haired woman pushed herself further. There would be time to get the answers later. At the moment, she had to focus on finding Yaten before it was too late. Passing through the gates, Fighter slowed only enough to make sure she didn't pass by any clues. The one consolation was the knowledge that she'd feel the death of her lover as the three Starlights were joined together in their own way. But that didn't mean she had time to lose. Time was essential and Fighter had an hour and a half at most.

"Lose something?"

Hearing the voice, Fighter spun, gripping her Star Yell. _Why would he stick around?_ There were many reasons, none of which were reassuring. Nor was Fighter amused at how she couldn't _see_ the prick with darkness falling. Relying on sense alone, the angered Starlight powered up her Star Yell and fired it. Yaten was close and running out of time. So losing was not an option.

"So close…" The voice was closer, meaning Fighter's ability to locate him improved. Spinning, there was a blur of black and blue as Fighter tackled the nameless form to the ground.

"Where is she?!"

"Where is who?"

Was he stalling? Fighter had never been known for her patience and she wasn't about to start now. "You know who and if you don't tell me, I guarantee I will send a Star Serious Laser up your ass!"

"You mean the latest addition to my collection? Pretty little corpse, so suited for the grave."

Anger boiling, Fighter hissed in pain as she was flung back into a grave stone. But it wouldn't deter her. This guy had chosen the wrong person to mess with. Gaze blazing, Fighter once more charged the hooded man, throwing punches and kicks. The two continued to dance their dangerous tango, further into the ruins.

That was when she heard it, barely audible screams from below. Yaten was close. And alive. But for how long? If she were panicking, she would use up the limited oxygen…Hearing a chuckled, Fighter stumbled as she took a blow to the back of the head. Star Yell fully charged, the cobalt eyed senshi narrowed her eyes.

"Star Serious Laser!"

There was no chance to revel in the defeat, for the screams were growing fainter. _Hang in there, Yaten! _Running on adrenaline alone, Fighter found a section where the ground had been disturbed, a Kinmokuian rose marking it. Wasting no time, Fighter began to dig at the ground before she decided it would be more effective to blast the ground away until she was closer to the coffin.

It was an odd paradox where Fighter felt like time were moving slowly, while knowing she was losing it far too quickly for her like. Finally the wooden lid was spotted and Fighter tore off desperately, only to feel her breath catch. _No, don't you dare! _Pulling the limp form of her lover from the crude coffin, Fighter played Yaten onto the ground before administering CPR. She was still warm, which meant that there was still time. Five agonizing minutes later, the empath started coughing, as well as sobbing.

"It's okay, I've got you." Holding Yaten to her desperately, Fighter tried to calm her down while trying to remain calm herself. She had nearly lost her lover, something which would have happened had she been five minutes later.

Banishing the though, Fighter shifted to get a look at Yaten, unbinding her wrists and ankles. Her hands were broken and bloodied, dried blood at the temple, pale.

"Let's get you to the infirmary…"

Picking up the shaking woman, Fighter got the silver haired fey back to the palace, collapsing onto a bed once Yaten was being tended to. Grasping her communicator, Fighter contacted the guards, fall back Starlights and Taiki to inform them that the serial killed was dead and Yaten was found. That done, she let her henshin fade and promptly passed out from exhaustion, pain and stress. That had been _far _too close for comfort.


	18. Lay All Your Love on Me

Six months following the run in with the serial killer, all of the bodies had been accounted for, the sicknesses were fading away and life was returning to a semblance of normal. For all extensive purposes, Yaten was doing fine, but Seiya knew the empath still had issues with small areas and refused to sleep unless a window or door to the balcony was opened. Meaning that the meeting in Kakyuu's study was bound to be uncomfortable.

Seeing the three Starlights, Kakyuu smiled to them. While she knew that they would not be thrilled on what she was to say, it needed to be done. Besides, a weekend away would do them all some good.

"You wished to speak with us, Ouhi?" Nodding to Seiya, Kakyuu motioned the three to sit down before she spoke,

"We've received an invitation to go to Earth--" Noticing protest was about to be issued, Kakyuu held up her hand and continued, "It's merely for a weekend. Tsukino-san has invited us to her wedding and wishes for you three to sing."

Reactions were varied. Taiki was impassive, Yaten was scowling and Seiya was shocked before she nodded. After all, it would be nice to see the girls again, this time in a peaceful setting, and it would be good for diplomatic relations. Though, a look to her lover told Seiya she would be catching hell for this.

The week leading up to the wedding had been interesting, though Seiya hadn't been too shocked. Besides, by the time they got to Earth, things had more or less returned to normal. Now all Seiya could do was pray her moody lover would behave herself.

The ceremony itself was rather long and far more intricate than needed, though that could be attributed to differences. Though, relying so heavily on words didn't seem so binding, people broke their word all the time. But, if it were enough for the two Earthlings, who was Seiya to judge? It was the reception, though, where things got interesting.

The last song of the Three Lights' set was 'See Me; Boku-tachi no Jidai', everything had been the same choreography wise, well until the end. At the ending pose, Seiya was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Yaten never had done that before. True, they hadn't been together at the time, but even now, the empath wasn't exactly known for initiating contact. So it took a moment to realize that it was her lover's insecurities about the Moon Princess popping up. Amused, Seiya reached up and squeezed Yaten's hand before they broke the pose.

"Care to dance?"

Blinking, Yaten shook her head,

"I'm going outside."

"All right, I'll come find you in a bit." With a nod, Yaten left to get her bearings straight from being in one room for too long. As for Seiya, she just shook her head. Yaten and her anti-social ways, but the Starlight leader knew better than to follow lest she be accused of babysitting the empath. No, best give her space; so instead, Seiya went in search of her one time crush and now bride to the guardian of Earth.

After a time, Yaten felt calm once more and able to handle the amount of people in the reception hall. Deciding to take Seiya up on her offer to dance, Yaten entered the reception…only to see her lover flirting with the (quite literally) blushing bride before asking her to dance. Trying to calm her insecurities, the empath went to the wine bar to get something to drink before going to the wall to watch.

Kakyuu and Taiki seemed to be enjoying themselves; it was nice to see the two so happy. If only that could keep Yaten from being worried. Feeling a spike of jealousy, Yaten looked to her left to see Haruka glaring. Following her gaze, Yaten watched as Seiya decided to flirt with Michiru. _Just what are you playing at, Seiya?_

"Care to dance?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Yaten looked to the Wind Senshi, quirking a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, care to dance? Let's beat Seiya at her own game."

Smirking, Yaten nodded.

"I like the way you think, Ten'ou." Taking the offered arm, the empath allowed the leader of the Outer Senshi to lead her to the dance floor. Surprisingly for both, the two Senshi who had once loathed the other, found themselves enjoying the other's company and each was a good dancer. Half way through the song, it seemed as though the plan had worked, for the energies shifted and Seiya was there.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"I don't know, I'm rather enjoying myself…"

"I mean it, Ten'ou…"

Rolling her eyes, Haruka stopped and kissed the back of Yaten's hand before winking and going to her own lover.

Still annoyed, Seiya took Yaten into her arms, her grip possessive without her noticing it. Yaten did though, which had her quirk a brow but stay silent as she mentally shrugged it off. She'd get answers once they retired for the night. But honestly, one shouldn't play the game if they couldn't handle others playing it as well.


	19. Come So Far Got So Far to Go

Once the reception was over, Yaten decided to get answers. It wasn't like Seiya to get so possessive, and she wanted to know why. Bidding goodnight to Kakyuu and Taiki, Yaten followed Seiya into their room, eyes narrowing in annoyance as her lover headed straight to the bathroom to shower._Thinks she can avoid this, does she?_

Deciding to let Seiya think she won, Yaten went about getting ready for bed, changing and washing her make up off before making sure the window was open. The room was still too small but she'd deal with it. Grabbing her brush, Yaten sat on the bed to brush out her hair before braiding it. After a time, she heard the door connecting the bathroom and bedroom open, and sent a glare to the form of her lover.

"The hell is your problem?"

Cringing slightly at the tone, Seiya held the look. She really should have expected that.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. You were acting like a possessive weirdo." True, it wasn't exactly eloquent, but it would have to do.

"You were dancing with Ten'ou!"

Blinking at that (and how affronted Seiya seemed) Yaten started to laugh as she fell onto her side.

"Ohmigod, you're jealous!"

Growling in frustration, Seiya tried to hold her ground. She wasn't about to let to Yaten have the last laugh, even if she weren't laughing to begin with.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!" Pushing herself back up, Yaten tried to control her laughter, though she still found the entire thing hilarious, "You started it."

"What?"

"Did you honestly think she was going to let you dancing with Kaioh go by silently? She asked me to dance in retaliation and you played right into it." Seeing that Seiya wasn't cheering up, Yaten sighed and got off the bed before going to where her lover was standing and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Oi, quit brooding, you big baby. Big deal, I danced with Ten'ou. It doesn't mean anything. Don't let it hurt your pride so much."

"It's not pride, it's fear."

Well, that was unexpected. Quirking a brow, Yaten eyed Seiya some, trying to figure out just what she was talking about.

"What?"

"I'm afraid to lose you. I nearly did six months ago. I'm afraid you'll decide that I'm an idiot--"

"Well, you _are _an idiot."

"That's what I'm talking ab--" Removing one arm from around Seiya, Yaten held a finger to Seiya's lips to silence her,

"But you're _my _idiot. You don't' have to worry I'll leave you over that."

"Still…"

"C'mon, let's go to bed."

As Yaten pulled away, Seiya grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Was she being foolish? Perhaps, but she had to act now or she could lose her nerve and it would be too late.

"Bond with me." And again, Seiya managed to startle Yaten, who just stared at her lover with wide eyes which narrowed some.

"How much did you drink?"

"I'm not drunk and this isn't fear based."

Both seemed frustrated, Seiya that Yaten thought she was being rash, and Yaten because it seemed that Seiya wasn't thinking things through, like usual.

"Seiya, this isn't something you can just jump into!"

"I know. I know the risks involved and I don't care. I don't want to lose you. I was an idiot before, but I know my heart. So…will you? Will you be my bonded?"

Chewing on her lower lip, Yaten searched Seiya's expression to make sure she was certain. There were so many risks involved as they wouldn't have anyone there to ensure nothing went wrong. The physical affects that could happen…but seeing that Seiya was indeed earnest in her declaration and that this was indeed real, Yaten gave a soft smile to Seiya as she nodded. Grinning, Seiya pulled the empath to close, murmuring the Kinmokuian vows softly.

"To you I belong, Healer of the Stars, now and always."

"To you I belong, Fighter of the Stars, now and always." Feeling the energies intertwining, Seiya held Yaten close. True they had gone through hell and back to get to this point, but in the end they were there. She had no doubt that there would be more trials to get through, but at least they had eachother.

* * *

**AN: **Well, it was a long road, but I finished. I hope that you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.

* * *


End file.
